User blog:Saranghaedut/Kosa kata dialek Kawasan Tellian Karenkō, Fukien Island, Tutu, Utara Cosmo Newberry, Barat Pearson Garden, Zon Khas (Merambai, Limpaki, Merapok, Bangkatan, Ladang Lalang, Lempaki Tengah, Lempaki Asal, Languban dan Patarikan)
1. tuuuna/ saaaana - points with the lips - (there-- at a distance)(the longer the 'tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuna / saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaana' the further the place is.) 2. limpah (to pass/walk by - Maaf, saya> limpah dulu? Excuse me, can I passby? 3. palui (stupid, buduh! ) 4. tapuk (to hide ) 5. bida (ugly) 6. bubut (as in proper malay- "kejar", to chase) 7. sakai (ignorant, uncivilized, "hoosier") 8. andang-andang (that's how it is) 9. sapak (kasi campur/gaul --utk masakan-to mix as in cooking) 10. indok (short form of "tidak" - not, no) 11. wicin (another brand of msg as in "aji-no- moto" - a seasoning or food enhancer) 12. talampaь (proper malay - "terlampau"- too much) 13. takajut (proper malay - "terkejut" - shocked, startled) 14. siughé (proper malay -"kami"/ "saya-orang" - us, we) 15. ngam-ngam (proper malay "kebetulan" - exact, at that time) 16. mangkali (proper malay "barangkali" - maybe, perhaps) 17. kamaghin (proper malay "kelmarin" - yesterday) 18. kanapé (proper malay "kenapa" - why) 19. gia (___expression - "is it?") 20. boh (___expression - "ok!") 21. ah? (question, "Apa?" What?) 22. kicik/kicil (proper malay "kecil" - small) 23. basor (proper malay "besar" - big, huge) 24. siok (___expression/description, proper malay "seronok" - enjoyable, great, etc-) 25. ughé ("orang" - people; sometimes used "diughé" - them, they) 26. kaghin ("kering" - dry) 27. umbé ("humban, lempar" - throw) 28. kané ("kena"- got ie--"kana umban" --got thrown) 29. padih ("pedih" - as in "Mata saya padih/pedih!" - My eyes stings, painful) 30. numbor ("nombor" - number) 31. gali ("geli" as in squeemish about something) 32. dughé ("dia orang/diurang" - them, they - Durang pigi tamu. They went to the market.) 33. panat ("penat" - tired) 34. katawé ("ketawa" - laugh, laughing) 35. lanjé (a.k.a. "periuk /belanga " - pots/pans) 36. putun ("potong" - cut, slice) 37. Budu ("bodoh" - stupid) 38. bungu ("stupid" - same as above ) 39. kabaghué ("kebaru-baruan"- new to something) 40. giuk (proper malay "ulat"- worm) 41. Cikui (Tembikai - watermelon) 42. Santut (Underwear) 43. Salané (Seluar) 44. gipit (to grip...) 45. kanapaté/kadapaté (caught red handed.. or Kedapatan) 46. kebangkalé (choked while eating..proper malay = 'tersedak') 47. ketulohé (bad karma) 48. bahai (plastic bag) 49. uinnaaa! (used to express various feelings, mostly when surprised..) 50. gin (derived from the word gang.. means kawan/member) 51. Tontelu = Penis 52. Pantat = Butt<---tp di semenanjung,lain tuh kan? eee... ya ba pula.. Di sabah .. belakang ..tapi di semenanjung di dapan pulak.. silap..LOL 53. Kula = Coke or Coca-cola...lol 54 Torrrrrbaik = The Best...lol 55. Bikin panah = feeling angry...HHAH - HOt kununlah..True to my roots.. I have one to contribute 56. Tombighé = Don't lie.. (eg. Jangan kau tembirang) 57. Sabok means baru ko tau... in english = I TOLD U... 58. Kotoh Means as same like Sabak... 59. Lakah = Lekas/Cepat (Faster) 60. Bobot = Vagina 61. Balabok = Scrotum 62. Kalatiok = Ketiak (Armpit) 63. Duiiii dogo! = My goodness!! / Oh my!! 64. Seluor Katok - underwear 65. sighin sighin - side / on the side 66. taapun - a phrase used when unable to get the things desired 67. palih palih - touch wood 68. tachut - our version of touch wood 69. gustéy - reverse 70. gohet - forward 71. ayuk - swinging movement of the arm in the marble game. can also mean to masturbate 72. taiih - shit / feaces / or just a curse word 73. koguté/koguts - hangover 74. Spuloh Tigé (10-3) - RM10 for three cans of beer (well in those days lah) 75. muha - crazy 76. takané - hit (BM is terkena) 77. tekuih - playoff (kee L bilang playot) 78. kapayah / tapayah - papaya 79. KK - kuala kangsar 80. (sia) kécék - said 81. skijap - soon / in a short while / later 82. tingok - (tengok) to look 83. haghi snayé - monday 84. haghi slasé - tuesday 85. haghi ghop - wednesday 86. haghi komih - thursday 87. haghi jemaat - friday 88. haghi sabado – Saturday 89. haghi dominggu – Sunday 90. SOT - crazy 91. kaghé - electricity 92. butul - in BM 'betul' Kategori:Kiriman blog Kategori:Bahasa Melayu Úyvidék